


You and I, you and i

by Oofbitch



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blunt jaebum, Chaotic gay jaebum, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Jaebum is very cute, Jinyoung is a sucker for cute boys, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sophisticated jinyoung, Very panicked gay jinyoung, hufflepuff jaebum, ravenclaw jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofbitch/pseuds/Oofbitch
Summary: Jaebeom FINALLY gets thee park jinyoung to come to his dorm room to see his new cat."I'm not into pussy cats""Well of course not you're gay "OrSlow Hufflepuff jaebeom just wants ravenclaw jinyoung to see his cats.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The Great hall was almost empty marvelous but empty, apart from the few students that spent all their free time revising for tests weeks away, park jinyoung of course was one of these pupils.

with classes finished the pupils had free time. Of course for our skimpy Hufflepuff; Im jaebum this "free time" ment he got to see this one and only park jinyoung.

If you asked jaebum who park jinyoung was, you'd get a ten hour lecture on why he is the bestest smartest person jaebum has ever met. If you so happened to ask jinyoung who jaebum was you'd get a scoff.

The difference in them was very clear, from one glance you could tell jaebum was the "class clown", untidy uniform, missing a tie, edges of books rippled from the water he spilt during the first five minutes of getting his books and you could definitely not forget the unmistakable cat hairs littered everywhere on his uniform.

Jinyoung though, well jinyoung was well, sophisticated.

Always neat, always had to be right and always had to be on time. He was the definition of perfection as some would say.

Jaebum and jinyoung were almost polar opposites.two parallel lines that would never touch.

But that never stopped jaebum.

As he dramatically heaved his potions folder onto jinyoung's bench - trying to flex as hard as one could with a school uniform on - in attempt to get jinyoung to look up from his books.

 

" jinyoungie, You'll never believe the news I have for you"

 

jaebum spoke softly, as softly was one could while being the loud friend but he knew he was interrupting jinyoung's study, so he might as well do it quietly.

Five seconds with jaebum and Jinyoung was already pinching the bridge of his nose, jaebum had just sat down and he was already stressed, muttered with utter seriousness..

" if this is about Jackson "accidentally" eating Coco's dog food again I don't want to hear it."

 

Truly a daily occurrence, with Jackson's daily excuse to youngjae being "it looked juicy" or "youngie the dog was challenging me again" youngjae has now learnt about how to hide Coco from his boyfriend

 

"Ew jinyoungie why would you even bring that up, nevermind just promise you won't get mad at me, we both know what you're like when you're mad mad"

 

Before jinyoung could even ask why he would be mad at jaebum. A slaughter of words came out of jaebum's gigantic mouth each one slurring into the next, till it didn't even sound coherent.

 

"therewasthiscatisawoutsidelastnightanditdidn'thaveacollaronandiknowhowyougetaboutthistopicandididn'tmeantoletitintomydormbutitfollowedmeandnowiloveitpleasedon'thitme"

 

"Jaebumie speak slower please"

 

Blush rose to jaebum's chubby cheeks, ears turning hot pink, the pet name did terrible things to his heart, he was so sure that he looked like a gay mess right now, jinyoung just held that power to turn him into a panicked gay by using one word only.Jaebum now facing down like a child that had just been scolded by their mother. Mumbled softly

 

"There was a cat outside my dorm yesterday and

the cat needed my help, I'm the sworn protector of all cats. I couldn't let the poor baby go"

 

Jinyoung was not surprised to say the least.so in a monotone low voice he puffed out the syllables

 

"Again, really?."

 

"It was like the voice of God was telling me to pick up the cat and leg it. I'm telling you jinyoungie I mean it this time, I am truly the sworn protector or all cats, maybe you should just come see it this time, please, you can finally see all the other cats too"

 

Jaebum was starting to get excited thinking about jinyoung coming to his dorm room, jinyoung could easily tell by the way his speech got faster and his eyes glowing and get wider with every word. Not like he was staring. Not at all but Jinyoung quickly panicked realising he didn't have any good excuses not to come, quickly and quietly spat out,

 

" I'm well I'm just not into pussy cats so I can't go"

 

To which jaebum proudly smirked backed

 

" Well of course not you're gay, but you can still come"

 

Jaebum was going to be the death of jinyoung one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung being the boy he is, took quite a while to calm down after that remark. He was furious at jaebum, embarrassed and quite frankly fuming, Jinyoung frantically packed his books, planning to abandon the weird good-looking cat man to go back to his dorm room and cry about past mistakes and study, he'd look back at those moments and cringe himself to sleep. Jinyoung though, was polite, so polite that he was polite to even his worst enemies.so when coming to say goodbye to jaebum he was so muffled from the rus, that he quickly thanked jaebum for joining him and for the invite but declined  **politely** and quite literally legged it. 

 

It's too bad that jaebum is a fast runner. He's grip now at jinyoung's wrist like those cliché anime moments. But damn Jinyoung was truly a sucker for cute boys and it was truly terrible that jaebum just happened to be a very cute boy. 

 

"Nyoungie please come see my cats, you haven't even seen Nora and I've had her the longest" 

 

Fuck was jinyoung soft of a pout, and jaebum happened to be pouting a lot right now. But two can play that game 

 

" Jaebumie, please I have work to do, I've got potions homework to be doing I don't have time for your cats" 

 

Now there was two pouty babies in the middle of a huge excessive corridor having a heated discussion about cats. A simple description of them both would be a gay mess. Jinyoung's little chubby cheeks flashing red and jaebum's tiny little ears burning bright, each flustered by their situation and hidden affairs. 

Jinyoung slowing getting sick of jaebum's shit, staggered and slowly turned to let out a bark of curse words, his back facing jaebum

 

" Im jaebum, I park jinyoung am not going to your dorm and that's final, go bother someone else for once" 

 

Jaebum finally let go of his wrist, jinyoung couldn't believe he was free, free to go home and cry about everything yet ...

Jaebum was a jackass who didn't believe in "no", but still believed in consent cause he's a jackass not a fucking dumbass. 

 

"Sorry Princess, your coming with me" 

 

Five feet away from him jinyoung stood frozen,  _ how you dare Im jaebum I hope your cats eat you one day. _

Jinyoung going to throw back a snarky comment opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out but an " **oof".**

 

Im jaebum had picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder like he was featherweight. With only a flustered muttered whisper of "Sorry babe" for an explanation and apology, jinyoung could do nothing, why would he anyway he got to be on the broadest back in school. An absolute delight for our precious little gay.

* * *

 

"Kitties I'm home and look I brought a boy." 

 

_ Dear god take me home, what did I deserve to get treated this way. _

 

Jaebum's dorm was exceptionally yellow, all shades and tones of different yellows, jaebum bragged once he could name them all. To jinyoung it looked like a closeted lesbian's wardrobe, Mustard yellow. There was a very large comfy sofa no doubt about that in the middle of the yellow room, right in front of the sparkling fire in corners of the room there were bookcase, photographs ( taken by jaebum of course) and of course cat toys, many many cat toys, each a different type, jaebum went on once about a guy who had the audacity to call a cat tower and cat tree, jaebum easily offended sometimes kicked him out immediately, his excuse being " how can I respect them if they don't even respect cats".

as much as interior design went it was all quite basic, there was a large entrance to the spiral stairs leading up to the bedrooms, old and worn, quite like the school itself.

 

Jaebum now in protective dad mode went searching for his cats, calling their names softly, when he eventually found them, to say jinyoung cooed is an understatement, he couldn't believe how he once thought jaebum was intimidating.he felt week in the knees just watching him play with his cats, he's whipped and the realisation is slowly hitting him full forced.from where jinyoung was still awkwardly standing at the side of large yellow room, he could only see three cats, confused about where the new one was he tilted his head - a habit jaebum regularly calls cute - the whole point of this was to see his cat at it isn't even her-

 

"Jinyoungie, I have to check up on the kitten upstairs, you know the new one, just sit with these ones for a while pleaseee"

 

The pout was back and who was jinyoung to say no, so jaebum all but rushed up stairs darting to his bedroom. And so jinyoung was left with the cats. 

 

At first they seemed to like him, he tried matching the daily descriptions of them from jaebum to the cats.

_ Wait maybe that one is Nora no but that one also seems like nora, did odd have the big tail or am I bullshitting.  _

When jinyoung realised jaebum was gone for more than half an hour, that was half an hour of his life wasted on figuring out which cat is which.He finally dared to walk up the staircase, it grew with his anxiety,  _ did jaebum fucking die? Holy shit what happens if he did die? What would I d- _

As he slipped through the door of his room, not making any noise, not to disturb the beasts inside, holding his breath as he went in. 

It finally dawned on him that he was a gay dumbass that was whipped for a boy named Im jaebum, there was the great beast himself snoring while cuddled up to a tiny no smaller than your palm kitten. 

 

Jaebum was really going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me critism on this, it is my first work and I would love to hear from you guys.  
> There will be more chapters


End file.
